Han cruzado la linea
by marthar
Summary: Después de cuatro años de estar en la linea finalmente Castle y Kate la han cruzado


**Ya no había marcha atrás después de varias semanas de estar distante, frio, desconectado de ella, había podido decirle a ella aquello que cuando estaba a solos lo ahogaba, esas palabras que destruían todo mundo de fantasía creado alrededor de ella.**

**Todo comenzó ese mismo día temprano, al llegar a la escena de un nuevo crimen, él paso cerca de ella la saludo con un leve y distante hey, y prefirió ponerse en el lado opuesto de donde ella se encontraba, observaron por un rato la escena del crimen cambiaron algunas opiniones con Leny, y se dirigieron hacia el auto, un rato después de haber dejando aquel callejón.**

**Castle se aclaro la garganta,- tengo, tengo que decirte algo- dijo con una voz temblorosa . Ella se sentía dolor por el abrupto, desapego de él, con un cierto dejo de distancia -**_**dime qué quieres-**_

**Mientras el mantenía la vista hacia al frente comenzó a decir aquello que creía que iba a ser un tranquilizante para tanta angustia, -**_**creo que después de tantos años de investigación he llegado a el fin ya no necesito seguirte mas , este será nuestro último caso**_**.-**

**Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar el freno de golpe haciendo que el termine golpeando sus manos contra el tablero del automóvil y sin poder decir una palabra se lo quedo mirando atónita con lo que el acaba de decir su miedo más profundo se estaba haciendo realidad él se iba.**

**Por un instante kete estuvo a punto de ganarle a la detective pero esta fue más fuerte y en lugar de pedirle que no se fuera su boca pronuncio todo lo contario- **_**ok, bueno era hora de que me dejes un poco en paz-.**_

**El discurso termino por la abrupta interrupción de las bocinas de otros conductores, kete no tuvo otra opción comenzar a conducir, el resto del viaje se mantuvieron ambos callados, angustiados, arrepentidos de las palabras que habían pronunciado.**

**Al llegar al piso de homicidios, kete salió primera del ascensor tratando de despegarse emocionalmente y físicamente del él , él que había decidido marcharse, después de todo lo vivido, después de haberse acercado tanto, él se alejaba su cabeza iba a mil por hora.**

**Castle caminaba muy despacio, con la mirada puesta en el suelo detrás de ella al llegar a la pizarra se encontraron con Javi, y Rayan comenzaron a intentar llenar los huecos que quedaban vacios en la línea de tiempo, intercambiaron algunos datos y decidieron salir a chequearlos.**

**Aunque, Castle estaba dolido por la mentira de kete, lo que sentía por ella era mucho más fuerte que cualquier dolor, necesitaba de alguna manera tener algún tipo de contacto con ella aunque mas no sea hablando de caso,- **_**tú crees que esto es realmente por los diamantes-**_** pregunto,**

**-**_**si no hay nada que demuestre lo contrario- contesto ella sin mirarlo**_

_**- o vamos kete**_** respondió **_**el siempre hay algo más**_**.- intentando romper el hielo que se había creado entre ellos **

**-No lo creo- dijo ella, mientras viajaban a ver a un joyero a ver si sabía algo sobre los diamantes, castle daba todas tipos de teorías locas sobre el tema que Bechett, rechazaba de plano. **

_**-Bueno si sigo dando teorías en algún momento le voy a pega-**_** acoto el ,**

**- **_**No lo creo-**_** dijo ella. **

_**-Bueno ya que no estoy a la altura de las circunstancias porque tu no me dices que está sucediendo-, pregunto**_** Castle. **

**Tras un breve pensamiento y sin mirarlo ella respondió - No se dímelo **_**tu, tu cambiaste las cosas.-**_

**Castle que le costó entender que estaba queriendo decir ella intento interrogarla **

**-**_**En serio me preguntas ¿Qué pasa?—**_

**Antes que él pudiera continuar ella detuvo el auto de golpe- **_**sabes que me niego a seguir así que bájate del auto no tienes que esperar a terminar el caso vete ahora**_**- **

**Castle que sentía que el mundo se le caía sobre su cabeza lo observo por un instante antes de abandonar el automóvil -**_** si es lo que quieres kete así será como siempre quisiste tu-**_**. Castle se bajo del auto cerrando la puerta mientras ella arrancaba se quedo viendo como ella se alejaba, aunque el trayecto a su casa era largo decidió hacerlo caminando para intentar entender que todo había terminado.**

**En cuanto Castle cerró la puerta Kate, apretó el acelerador para alejarse de, el aunque ella hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cubrieran su rostro, un par de cuadras después, tuvo que volver a estacionar pero esta vez por no poder controlar su llanto al darse cuenta que era verdad se había acabado.**

**Después de haber llorado durante un rato a solas en su auto, Kate logro tranquilizarse un poco y seguir aunque el resto del día fue un completo desastre, no pudo conectarse con el caso.**

**Al llegar a su departamento y mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en lo mucho que quería tomar su taza llenarla de vodka, darse un gran baño de agua caliente he irse a la cama , dejando el peor día de su vida desde la muerte de su madre atrás **

**Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, mientras otra vez intentaba secarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar, se encontró con él que estaba sentado en el piso esperando.**

**Ella tomo aire y mirando hacia el suelo, para que no viera sus lágrimas pregunto- **_**¿qué haces aquí Castle? Ya esta no quiero discutir mas por favor déjame tranquila.-**_

**El se paro visiblemente alterado y con sus ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando **_**respondió- si te voy a dejar en paz pero cuando me respondas porque te cagaste de risa de mí todo este tiempo, porque jugaste así conmigo-.**_

_**-¿De que estás hablando?- pregunto**_** ella mientras forcejeaba con la puerta para poder entrar. **

**-Hoo- dijo él y -**_**encimas lo sigues negando pensé que realmente te conocía que no sería capaz de hacer algo así.- **_

_**-De que mierdas estás hablando- **_**volvió a interrogarlo ella entrando en su casa, él que por un minuto pensó en irse pero no así esta vez quería que ella se lo digiera minándolo a los ojos antes que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta, Castle se metió en el departamento, la miro desde la estancia**

**- **_**dímelo a los ojos kete, vamos eres tan valiente para algunas cosas y para otras que pasa, pierdes el valor—**_

_**-.**__**No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando-**_** dijo ella mientras se sacaba el saco y lo dejaba encima de la mesa de la cocina. **

**-**_**Lo se kate lo se Kate.- **_

_**-No entiendo de que estas halando Rick, por favor dímelo-**_

**El aspiro y sin poder retener la mirada le dijo -**_**Se que te acuerdas de todo el tiroteo y cuando hablo de todo es todo-**_

**Ella bajo su mirada al suelo, cerró los ojos pregunto en voz baja**

**- **_**como te enteraste-**_

_**- Te escuche cuando se lo decías a ese sospechoso Bobby,- le contaba mientras **_**se le cortaba la voz.**

_**-Castle-**_** dijo ella- **_**déjame explicarte-**_

_**-No—**_**dijo el- mientras se aguantaba el llanto- **_**se acabo Kate, ahora si se acabo.-**_

**Castle comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando paso a su lado, Kate le pidió que esperaba, pero él no hizo caso y siguió caminado hacia la puerta, en el momento que castle estaba abriendo la puerta Kate, apareció a su lado usando el pie y la mano cerro nuevamente la puerta, -no- dijo- **_**tu te quedas vamos habla-**_

**Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta sillón grande de la sala, ella volvió sobre sus pasos para, servir para ella un gran vaso de vodka y para él un whisky doble, se sentó junto a él dándole el vaso, mientras miraba hacia adelante **

**-**_**no sé por dónde empezar**__**Castle- **_**dijo ella llorando.**

**El que para esas alturas sentía un remolino de emociones dentro, por un lado sentía el dolor, angustia sentía en carne viva la traición, el dolor de que ella había reconocido que durante tanto podido hacerle algo así. Y por el otro verla así vulnerable, si había algo que él no podía soportar era verla sufrir.**

**El apoyo su mano en la espalda de ella, y le pidió que se tranquilizara, ella tomo su taza dio un gran sorbo dejo que la impresión de tomar de golpe el vodka pasara.**

_**-Antes que nada quiero que sepas es que si hay algo que jamás quise fue lastimarte, yo jamás hubiera querido que te enteraras así, lo que paso-,**_** ella iba pensando cada palabra que iba diciendo, **

**-Nosotros no estábamos bien habías discutido, por el tema de mi madre además había una cierta distancia entre nosotros- **

**El la corto abruptamente **_**- la distancia que pusiste tu al estar con josh**_**- **

_**-Puede ser, lo cierto es que fui incapaz de hacerle frente a todo, a la idea de que había alguien quería matarme, que tenía que dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante, y estar contigo no pude hacer frente a todo**_** -**

**Castle que se encontraba apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá mucho más tranquilo después de tomarse de un solo trago su whisky- Porque no me dijiste algo, porque no pediste tiempo**_**, **_**o me pediste ayuda- pregunto él.**

**Ella si tiro hacia atrás en el sillón- **_** soy yo—dijo- Bechett, jamás pide ayuda, hasta ahora- **_**el silencio se apodero del departamento ambos mantenían la mirada uno en el otro como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. **

**El que aun mantenía su mano en su espalda comenzó acariciar las puntas de su pelo, sintió y como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella y comenzó acercase muy de apoco por miedo a que ella se asustara llego a poner su cara frente al de ella sintió como la mano de ella acariciaba su pierna él que le aterraba que ella se moviera, comenzó a chupar muy de apoco su mentón y subió hasta la boca dándole pequeños besos se aparto por un instante de ella la miro buscando su aprobación estando a muy pocos centímetros ella sonrió y antes de que ambos pudieran tomar conciencia de lo que estaba pasando sus cuerpos tomaron el control de la situación, ambos se besaban, se abrazaban, se acariciaban , se olían, ella separo por un instante susurrando -castle-**

**-, no,no,no- dijo el **

**-por favor vamos kete, te juro que mañana va estar todo bien- **

**-lo se- dijo ella - vamos a la habitación-.**


End file.
